


illumination

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy debates moving in with his twin boyfriends. He has a talk with Jade and makes a phone call that helps him make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	illumination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267) by [Cephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy). 



> I was deeply moved after finishing Abyss for the first time yesterday, and for some reason I can't sleep. I also read the entire [college AU series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1274) by [Cephy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy) and I thought it was brilliant. I really wanted to write an AU featuring Luke and Asch after finishing the game anyways, so this is very reminiscent of that series and, in fact, pulls basis from it. It's not necessary that you read it first, but I think you should, because it's awesome.
> 
> That being said, I hope that you enjoy this fic regardless! 8)

All of Guy's things were packed in boxes and for all the relief that brought him, he was feeling a bit down about the fact.

The fact that he was moving was great, honestly. His apartment was getting a little expensive and his neighbors had spent the last few months bitching at him constantly about his frequent 'night-noise'. The thought brought a smile to his face before he sighed.

It was so damn complicated. He  _so_ wished that his greatest joys in life weren't also making him feel so torn.

He'd met the twin redheads in a club just over six months ago, his lease was up in a week, he hadn't renewed it, and he hadn't put any real effort or heart into looking for another place. If he were being completely honest and equally irrational, he'd call them now and ask them to take his boxes over. Usually, he was so laid-back and clear-headed, but for some reason he couldn't relax long enough to figure out whether he really loved both of them so scarily quickly, and whether he could truly see himself living with them.

Oh, damn it, he wanted to move in,  _sorely_. He wanted to see Asch's stupid grumpy face in the morning. He wanted to see Luke's boyish sleepy eyes blink up at him. So why the hell couldn't he just push logic out of his brain and say,  _I'm moving in_? _  
_

Instead of thinking about it for too long, he decided to head to Jade and Peony's apartment to mope - or rather, to force a smile onto his face and be good company, which is what he was good at doing when he didn't want to think. They'd tease him and maybe poke him for information, but as long as he held his ground, they wouldn't rip into him too badly. With one last look at his mostly empty apartment, he swept out, locked the door, and sighed.

/ /

Jade gave him that  _look,_  which told Guy that he knew exactly what the blonde had come over for. Instead of saying anything about _that_ , Jade smiled like he usually did, glasses glinting in the glare of the light. "Hello! What a surprise this is. I wasn't expecting you this evening."

Peony poked his head out of his bedroom curiously before catching Guy waving. "Guy! Hey man, can't believe you'd just turn up unannounced. Well, more like, can't believe you  _still_ haven't brought your bodacious redheaded  _friends_ with you. Your old buds here were starting to wonder if you'd abandoned us."

Guy's grin faltered for a moment and Jade chuckled. "Now, now, Peony, our  _friend_ here has come to run from his love troubles tonight. We're his fallback, you see."

"Jade, Peony, you guys know I'd never forget about you," Guy murmured in exhaustion. "I don't need this tonight."

"Oh, sheesh, you're seriously down," Peony scoffed. "You never let me rattle you like that. Lame!"

Jade brought their guest into the living room. "So, shall we consult about your problems, or turn on the television and sit in silence until you spill?"

Guy sighed and put a hand on his head. "Can't we just...not talk about my problems at all? Like, ever?"

"Sure!" Peony grinned widely, trotting over and slinging an arm over Guy's shoulders. "You're the one signing up for the next twenty-four hours of torture."

The blonde groaned and politely accepted his defeat.

/ /

Luke shifted on the couch for about the tenth time in thirty minutes and Asch scowled, as he was wont to do. "Stop fidgeting, would you?"

His twin quickly settled his limbs and turned his eyes downwards. "Sorry."

Uncomfortable silence stretched between them before the older of the two exhaled deeply and moved so that he was sitting on the floor right in front of Luke, head between his calves. Without thinking or uttering a word, Luke took strands of Asch's hair between his hands and started playing with it absently. He reached for a spare comb that they kept nearby for such instances, taking immaculate care of the long crimson strands and humming a melody he'd learned from a good friend.

"Your hands are rough from sports now," Asch murmured after a time. Luke got the sense that he was going to compare them to Guy's hands, which were calloused from working with machines and rough metals all day in labs. He would have welcomed even the  _mention_ of their partner's name at the time, but both of them were tentative to do so.

"Yeah," Luke replied softly before slumping down and uncomfortably putting his arms around Asch's shoulders. He poked him a few times before Asch scooted up so his twin could join him on the floor. Luke just hugged him from behind, breathing in the earthy scent of his hair, running his fingers lightly over Asch's hands. Feeling brave, he finally asked, "It's soon, isn't it?"

"He's not leaving forever. Or even leaving us," Asch reached to grab one of Luke's wandering hands, taking a moment to give him a stern glance. "Stop being a shit."

"You're not any better, frowning wrinkles into your face," he poked Asch with his free hand. "You only get all angry like that when you're panicked."

"Shut up, loser."

"Asshat."

"Dickhole."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Probably."

Both twins sighed. Asch leaned back at an odd angle to look up at Luke. "I'm so frustrated. I wanna have sex," Luke groaned. "Should we call Guy?" They'd already felt more than a bit strange and guilty about just having intercourse with each other, but now they felt disconnected and a bit useless without their boyfriend.

"No," Asch quickly snapped. "He needs time to think right now."

"I think he's gonna. You know, move in with us."

"I don't know," Asch quietly replied. "He could have decided we're insane and we should probably be arrested."

"Asch," Luke reprimanded.

"I know. I just told you he wasn't breaking up with us, too."

"It's a big change. We're just a little worried because we don't know what he's doing and he's due to move out so soon," Luke assured his twin, toying with his hair again and breathing against Asch's neck. After a few more moments his hands wandered again, touching a little more fervently down Asch's abdomen and between his thighs. "Come on, let me?"

Asch huffily replied, "I shouldn't."

" _Please_ , Asch. I'm gonna go crazy." They were both thinking,  _god, I miss Guy,_ and they couldn't say it because they were both hopelessly incapable of expressing important emotions.

"You don't deserve it."

Luke pouted against tan skin and pressed a couple of fingers inside of Asch's trousers. "I need this, Asch." As he touched him, Asch's breath hitched. " _You_ need this. Please."

As a hand pushed down his zipper, Asch snarled, "Let me turn around, you impatient douche."

"Thank you," Luke breathed.

/ /

Peony sighed as they finally dragged the story out of their friend around hour three of their ceaseless teasing and  _torture._ "So, you're moving in with them. This wouldn't be a problem if you could just say  _that_ out loud."

Guy put his head in his hands. "I'm crazy, I know. Stop me?"

"Are you kidding?" Peony grinned wildly. "I've been looking forward to meeting these guys for ages. I'll drive the truck, Jade can pack it."

"I am far too old for that sort of menial labor," Jade facetiously commented, smirking. "I'm sure Guy can handle the heavy lifting. We can both simply supervise  _and_ meet his bombshell redheaded  _twin_ boyfriends."

"I need new friends, pronto," Guy grumbled, but he was grinning a bit as well. "I guess maybe I just needed to grouse about it for a bit. Now I just feel like...I've known ages, but I didn't know how I was gonna tell them."

"I know this may be forward of me to suggest," Jade hummed, "but if I were you, I might simply make a phone call. Communication does work wonders." _  
_

"Right now?" Guy glanced at the clock. "It's almost one a.m."

"Do they sleep early?" Peony asked.

The blonde snorted. "Hell no. I think Luke stayed up for three days in a row for no good reason one weekend."

"Then what's stopping you, huh?"

Guy started for a moment, then laughed. "True. Okay, I'll just step outside for a minute."

"It's cold out," Jade smiled knowingly again. "Try not to stay out there too long."

/ /

The phone rang almost long enough to go to voicemail before a familiar breathless voice came over the line. "Guy?"

A voice in the background groused,  _"I can't hear,"_ and Guy chuckled. Luke had picked up and Asch was being crass just as always. " _Turn it up, dumbass_."

"Hey," Guy said, heart racing and throat dry. "Sorry if I woke you two up."

"No, no, it's fine - great, actually! We weren't asleep at all," Luke chimed excitedly, breath still catching. "We were, uh. A little preoccupied."

 _"You are terrible and I'm going to kill you,_ " Asch grumbled over the line. Guy warmed at the thought, that he'd caught them going at it and that they'd taken time away from each other to answer the phone for him. Then he wanted to groan in jealousy and the slightest arousal because he desperately wished he were there right now.  _"He called us for a reason, what does he want?_ "

"Oh yeah!" Luke said, then hissed. Asch must have bitten him, for him to have made such a delicious noise. Guy clinched a fist and quickly swallowed. "Oh, goddamn it. You're making it hard to focus."

 _"Just ask, stupid_!"

"I, uh," Guy said, licking his lips. "I was just calling to say I wanted. To move in? Maybe even tomorrow."

"I told you he'd say yes," Luke said triumphantly, then he made some wet sound against Asch's skin that was noisy through the cell. "Oh my god. Holy shit. You don't know how excited we are to hear that."

Asch was nearly howling in the background, which made Guy think that Luke had squeezed his member, and  _damn it_ , if they didn't stop fooling around, he was gonna get a hard-on on Jade and Peony's doorstep.  _"Guy,_ " Asch hoarsely breathed, and the blonde almost couldn't fucking take it.  _"Guy, we want you here right now. Could you - do you want to come over_?"

Asch was never so forthcoming with his plans, nor so earnest about his own desires. Luke seemed just as surprised, but he chimed in, "we'd love it, we've already started, c'mon Guy. We haven't seen you in over a week."

Guy didn't hesitate to fish for his keys, only sending one last glance at his friends' door and saying, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

/ /

Guy could hear the twins bickering all the way to the door, and they both showed up in various states of undress. Luke only had on briefs and they were just barely resting on his hips, while Asch had settled on wrapping a sheet around himself and dropped it as soon as the door closed behind the blonde. They both looked like they'd been running a marathon and Guy's heart was racing a mile a minute. He just looked at them, at all their sun-kissed skin and glowing red locks before he unbuckled his belt and started shedding his clothes. "You two look so good," he breathed as they pulled in close to him, Asch helping his arms out of the shirt, Luke unlacing his boots and taking off his socks. "Hell."

"C'mere," Luke ushered them towards the bedroom, a hand on Guy's hip. "Gonna suck you off. Taste you. C'mere."

"Fuck," Guy groaned. Asch was similarly relentless, grabbing his ass and playing with it and nibbling hickeys over his shoulders. "Holy shit, would you two just. Let me breathe for a sec?"

They both pulled away with glowering teal-green eyes and chests rising rapidly. Luke's erection was obvious in his tight underpants and Asch's was poking him in the back and he'd just gotten half-hard from their attention, but god _damn_. Both Luke and Asch looked at him for permission like restless puppies and once he could breathe well enough to say  _okay_ he did, and let them get back to it, albeit a bit slower this time.

Before Asch came back to his side, he scrambled through the drawer for lube and whispered questions against Guy's spine. "Is it okay? For me tonight?"

His fingers were pressed tenderly against Guy's behind, and Guy sucked in a shaky breath before nodding against Luke's chest.

"Then after I suck you off," Luke said, "You can do me. I like the sound of that, Guy. I really like that."

"Yeah," Guy said, feeling overwhelmed by sensation and emotion. "Yeah, me too."

Luke started slow, licking Guy up and down until the blonde man shivered, then slowly taking the tip of him into his mouth, reaching between Guy's thighs to get lube on his hand from Asch. He pumped him and took him in slowly, maddeningly, until Guy moaned deeply. Asch reached around and whispered encouragement to his brother, one hand in Luke's hair, before he came back to Guy and began penetrating him with care. "If it's ever too much, just tell us to stop."

"Not now," Guy whimpered shakily. "Not at  _all_."

Luke took one more inch into his mouth, almost all the way down, and when Asch pushed two fingers in to stretch, digging wider and deeper, Guy howled and Luke groaned around him, reaching in his own pants to touch himself. Guy grabbed his hand in a bit of a stupor, pushing off his briefs and touching him in kind, leaning their combined weight against Asch's skin and baring his neck for him. "Shit," Asch murmured, taking in the view. He rubbed himself between Guy's open thighs and reveled in the groan from Guy's abdomen.

He put in the third finger when Luke started bobbing and picking up the pace, making all of them move and shift and keep up with his pushiness.

"Slow  _down,_ idiot," Asch finally tugged Luke's hair hard when Guy's eyes started rolling back in his head. "I still need to get you prepped."

Luke slipped regretfully off of Guy's dick and hoarsely murmured, "Alright."

Asch looked at Guy and said, "If you could just...hold me, maybe, while I do it?"

"Whatever you want," Guy breathed, settling next to Asch while Luke moved to kneel on the mattress with them. He held Asch carefully, sucking soft kisses behind his ears and softly holding his dick, pulling and putting light pressure on it in time with him stimulating his identical twin.

"Relax, Luke," Asch said, sounding just as removed as his brother did. "You're doing alright, just fucking relax, you moron."

"I'm  _fine_ , you're so annoying," Luke curled against the mattress and let out a moan and whine. "I'm stretched, I'm  _fine_ , please let's do this, I need this."

"Okay," Asch finally said, slipping his fingers back out. "Alright. Guy, you go first, okay."

"Let me turn over. I want to kiss you two," Luke said, pulling Guy against his chest and pecking him on the nose. "Please, Guy."

"Yeah."

Guy told himself to take it slow, not to blow his load as soon as his dick was wet, but Luke was tight and wet and his fingers were slick against his arms and he couldn't stop himself from running his hands through his short, beautiful golden-red hair, such a contrast to Asch's trailing long crimson locks, just as lovely. They looked absolutely identical tonight and even when reason slipped away from Guy and he settled fully in Luke, he could only think to murmur, "you two are so gorgeous. Holy fuck."

"Mmn," Asch breathed, settling into Guy with a grunt of effort from both of them. "So are you. We're lucky."

"So lucky," Luke took shallow breaths, willing his sibling to hurry up. "Luckier if Asch weren't so goddamn slow, though."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Never."

Guy chuckled and the sound reverberated through both twins' chests. Asch did take the hint and slid into Guy at a faster pace, forcing grunts and labored noises from both of his partners. Asch grabbed one of Luke's hands and Guy grabbed the other one, the blonde biting Luke's shoulder, and the redhead kissing his brother breathless as he entered Guy.

Once he'd settled, the three of them exhaustedly hot against each other, Asch demanded, "Let's move," Right as he pulled out, and Guy throatily agreed, reaching for the half-open bottle of lube so he could slick his hand and help Luke through this.

Asch fucked him deep into Luke from the first steady push, and Guy scrabbled against the younger twin with a deep, heady moan. God, did he love he a good fuck, and Asch was more than just  _good_. "Shit," Guy murmured, lips ghosting over Luke's, one hand in Luke's hair and another intertwined, choked in Luke's tight, sweaty grasp. Luke moaned in kind, arching his hips and shifting a bit to take Guy deeper. They all pulled back in sync, Asch first, twisting himself with a hand locked on Guy's hips and teeth edged on his shoulders, and by the third dip, he'd reached guy's prostate, and on the fourth motion, Guy had hit Luke's, leaving them all more breathless than ever and moaning incredibly.

"Guy," Asch grunted, in-between equally passionate murmurs of, "Luke, shit, damn." _  
_

Luke echoed, "Asch, Guy, please,  _please_ , I can't hold on, seriously."

"Don't be a baby," his brother groused, though he felt just as close, and Guy, who was even closer, said, "it's fine, me too, him too."

Luke came first, ever impatient, stimulated, and deeply satisfied, spilling on Guy's thighs and chest and looking not even the least bit sorry about it. Guy pulled out of Luke and asked him if he could slide between his thighs to come, and of course he'd been granted permission, coming hot down his legs and staring into his glossy teal eyes lazily. Asch came third, just barely making it out in time to hold himself and catch some of his load, and what he didn't, he got on Guy's back, finding that unfathomably attractive on their boyfriend.

Asch was the first to move for wet towels, which he got from their  _towel heater_ , for Christ's sake. (Guy, not for the first or last time, wondered where all of the money for their townhouse and its furnishings came from.) He wiped his hands off first, then moved to Guy's back with a fresh one, and Guy hissed in pleasure when it hit his skin. Guy rolled off of Luke so Asch could finish his ritual.

Asch fussed over Luke and berated him the whole time he cleaned him off, and Luke quipped back, never missing a bit, smiling against his brother's chest when Asch cradled him and admired the fresh marks both he and Guy had left.

When that was done, Asch threw the towels into a hamper and pulled the sheet out from under them before climbing between Guy and Luke and throwing a light comforter over all of them. Guy had stayed over quite a few times, yet another reason why he felt so  _right_ about moving in, and had discovered that the brothers liked to curl together in their sleep, and he was perfectly fine at one of their backs, squished into a pile of bodies and having legs thrown all over each other in the morning.

Honestly, he liked them together in all ways. He liked the nights when Luke and Asch had all but full intercourse right in front of him and he played voyeur. He liked nights when Luke was behind him, when Asch was behind him, when he was behind  _one_ of them and they did the other. Nights like that felt  _really_ special, because he knew they'd never have sex with each other  _without him_ , and the thought burned in his chest. _  
_

If he could be honest with himself, he loved them, he thought, as much as his brain wanted to argue, and as much he'd been taught that loving more than one person romantically both didn't happen and was wrong.

Still, there were nights when he looked at Luke's soft eyes and the red-orange locks framing his face and the boyish grin on his face and all reason slipped out of his head. Asch scowled and smirked and did everything but straight-out smile, but there were moments where his eerily green eyes stared out him behind the sweat-fallen fringe of his long hair softened too - he looked more like his brother then, but that was silly to mention, because they were identical twins. Something about Asch was so hardened and difficult, so uneasy and lonely, while Luke seemed less comfortable in his own skin but endlessly steadier on his feet, more trusting and social and happy.

They loved each other, that was plain to see. In the eyes of the world, their love for each other was even more obscene than his love of  _both_ of them, because beyond being simply related, they were twins and their love had taken a bit of a twisted turn, and Guy loved them all the more for it.

And to think, just that morning, he'd been contemplating calling them and telling them he didn't want to move in.

Guy breathed out gently against Asch's neck, reaching his arm across him to touch Luke's shoulder. "I can't wait to be here with you two. You don't know how glad I am that this happened."

Luke giggled. "You know what's funny?" Guy hummed and he continued, "Asch almost didn't come over to speak to you that night. You know how we said we don't usually go clubbing, or picking up people, right?" Guy laughed, murmuring,  _yeah, I remember_. "He'd had a couple shots and he was getting all mouthy - all  _I'll show you, trash_ , and such. So I dared him."

Asch huffed. "And I  _succeeded_. Lucky for us."

"I remember I kept drinking. I think you two kept buying. At some point, I was drunk as hell and I couldn't keep track of who was getting drinks and who was dancing with me," Guy said with mirth, threatening to burst out laughing. "I thought you were one dude who kept putting a wig on or something, because I think you were even wearing the same outfit that night."

"We  _were_!" Luke snickered and even Asch couldn't hold down a chuckle. "When we took you back to the bathroom, you kept talking about how your double vision had a double dick and you were  _so incredibly pleased_ at your own words even we had to laugh."

"Well, hey now," Guy murmured happily. "Can you blame a guy? Who thinks he's going to wind up with not one, but  _two_ smoking hot redheads in the bathroom on a Friday night, huh? I got the surprise of a lifetime."

"I don't know  _how_ you spit out cheesy stuff like that without a second thought," Asch grumbled and Luke chuckled. "But hey, no harm, no foul."

"In  _Asch-talk_ , that means we're pretty happy about it too."

They chatted a bit more before drifting off, and when Guy woke up in the morning, sweaty and tangled in armfuls of red hair, he figured he'd take the day slowly and browbeat Jade and Peony into helping him move, getting one more thing out of the way in the process.

It  _was_ time they'd met, after all.

Besides, the labor would be revenge for last night, which made his plan all the sweeter. For the moment, he listened to Luke and Asch breathe against him, hands twined loosely together in their sleep, and he enjoyed it.


End file.
